


1:43 a.m

by nidoksu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Just really cute, i had a dream and made it seho, soft, uhh coraline is my fav movie, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidoksu/pseuds/nidoksu
Summary: Sehun has a crush on Junmyeon that’s it
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 18





	1:43 a.m

Junmyeon was in university, and had just moved into Seoul to teach history at one of the many prestigious schools in the area. Sehun had been signed to SM Entertainment, and had been training for many years beforehand. After Sehun’s younger brother had taken a liking to Junmyeon after he started teaching at his school, Sehun and Junmyeon became pretty good friends. 

As Junmyeon was up late working on one of his countless assignments, he hears a quiet but aggressive knocking at his door. He takes his arm to push his laptop to the side and grabs his clock to check the time… 1:43 a.m. … He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and heads towards the incessant knocking. He opens the door and is greeted with a familiar face. The face that he had grown to love the fondness of. Through the boy's crooked smile he squeaked out a few quiet words. “I snuck out of the dorms, I know you have popcorn.. You always have popcorn”, Sehun says bobbing back and forth. Junmyeon giggles grabbing his wrists and rubbing them, “You’re always welcome for popcorn, just stop sneaking out.”

Sehun makes himself at home on the sofa as he wraps himself in what he called “his blanket” that would always lie on the back of Junmyeon’s cool leather couch ready for him whenever he decided to show up at his place. “I have a pretty big assignment, do you want some coffee?” Junmyeon asks, already brewing his. Sehun nods and smiles with the smell of buttered popcorn swirling around the room. The two talked per usual, about life, about school, about all the drama at the company and everything in between. 

When the popcorn was done Junmyeon brought the bowl to Sehun, handing it to him with a smile. “Are you not going to have any?”, Sehun frowns. “You’re on the other side of the couch, and I’m not going to crawl over there for some popcorn. Just eat what you want, and give me the bowl when you’re done.”, Junmyeon says flipping through Netflix. Sehun stands up, wraps his blanket around him, picks up the bowl of popcorn and walks toward Junmyeon. “I want to watch Coraline”, Sehun says as he sits the bowl of popcorn on Junmyeon’s lap and cuddles one of his legs, looking at the television. Junmyeon was used to Sehun being clingy, he knew that it was hard for him to work countless hours without seeing his family everyday anymore. Junmyeon put on Sehun’s movie request as Sehun squirmed around trying to get comfortable without pushing boundaries. “Are you comfortable?”, Junmyeon asks the boy still wiggling around on his legs. Sehun adds a quiet hum. “Please come up here, I know that can’t be comfortable.”, Junmyeon said and in a matter of seconds, Sehun was already on his chest, almost as if he had been waiting to hear that all night. Junmyeon rubbed Sehun’s back as he smiled down on the boy that he’d grown to love and care for so much. 

As Junmyeon played with the younger boy's hair, he felt his hand reach up toward him. As they interlocked their fingers Junmyeon felt Sehun’s cheeks raise on his chest as he let out a small chuckle.

“I like you.” 

“I like you too, Sehun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream and I wanted to make it into a little Seho fic, and I love it so much, so i hope u like it :>  
> also plz leave a comment maybe idk i need constructive criticism i want to start writing more 🥺


End file.
